


Thrilling Experience

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Parks & Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 23: DareThey say "write what you know"
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 6





	Thrilling Experience

“We should really go out somewhere soon. I mean, we’ve been here for like 3 months, don’t you think we could like take a weekend off?” Nath asked.

They’d recently moved into a one-bedroom apartment that had been combined with Nath’s office rooms and a printing room for himself, they were still trying to get everything organized. Hell, there were still even scattered boxes around.

“Are you sure this is the best time?” He asked as a response. “I don’t really think that we can go on a weekend trip right now, I mean we’ve just moved into this place.”

“It’s fine, we got out everything we need, and the weekend is still far away. You really need a break Marc, I can see that you're running yourself ragged, you deserve a break.”

Maybe Nath was right. He hadn’t really had a true break ever since he’d gotten to Haven City. That’s fine, he can make this work. “You’re right, I might give Kim a call and see if his place is open. We could go there.”

“Kim owns a place?” Nath asked, his eyebrow quirking up. “That doesn’t seem like him.”

“Well he doesn’t technically own it, he co-owns it with Max. Well more like Max owns it and Kim acts as the front man. They got it for cheap when the previous owners were forced out for funding the General Security Council.”

“Oh! That’s pretty cool! Is it that far away?”

“No not at all, it’s like an hour trip away, they secured some pretty good land.”

Nath clapped his hands. “Then it’s settled! We’ll get everything ready by the weekend, and then we can relax, sound good?”

“Yeah that makes sense, let’s get everything ready!”

“I’ll give Max a call, to check and see if there’s some free space on the weekend.”

Surprisingly, Max picked up almost immediately.

“Hey Max, it’s me, Marc.”

_ “Oh, the last time you called, you were still in Lycerian!”  _ Max said from the other side of the phone.  _ “Me and Kim had a bet that you would leave. I said there was a 97% chance you would leave, and he didn’t believe me. So are you still in Lycerian?” _

“I actually left a couple of hours after that call, Marinette managed to get me out. Hey, didn’t she give you a piece of magic jewelry?”

_ “It wasn’t until later, and then managing this place made me really busy. Hey, did Nathaniel get out? Last time we talked, he didn’t seem like he wanted to leave at all.” _

“He actually left a couple of weeks later. Marinette really is a big help for all of us.”

_ “Still. I really wish she wouldn’t overwork herself too much, I know she feels like it was her fault, but still…” _

“Yeah. I could never be in her shoes, but still.” This was still a very touchy subject to this day, even though it had been three years at this point. “I really wish there was someone that could give her some straight talk.”

_ “Maybe Adrien can do it, they’re good friends and out of everyone we know, he’ll understand the most. Or maybe Luka.” _

“I think we’re getting off track here. I’ll see if I can sort it out later.”

_ “Speaking of overwork, I think we should talk about how  _ you _ overwork yourself. Just because I don’t live in Haven City anymore doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s going on. You really need to take a break.” _

“That’s actually what this is about. I was planning to take a break this weekend over at the park you and Kim own. I saw it online and you guys really have transformed it well.”

_ “In that case, you can come stay with us as our guests.” _

“Wouldn’t that disrupt… you know what?” Dammit, he should be able to mention this without his face flushing red with embarrassment.

_ “There’s more than one house up here. It may not be the best, as Violet Papillon attacked this place recently. Thankfully the Villain Relief Fund covered it, but…” _

“I wonder why the supervillain likes attacking places where our old class was.” It had been a trend he’d noticed. Every place Violet Papillon attacked, it was where one of his old classmates from Francis Dupont. Even the same class, despite the fact they’d scattered all around the world/

_ “Markov and I came up with a theory that Violet Papillon has some connection to one of our classmates, so I was actually about to call Nathaniel really soon to make sure he was alright.” _

“He’s actually listening right now. You want to talk with him for a bit?”

After getting an affirmative, he tossed his phone over to Nath. “Max would like to talk, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all!” Was the reply, and then Nath picked up the phone and started talking.

Not wanting to stick around for a one-sided conversation, he decided to start work on organizing everything, but his mind started to wander.

Ever since that one school year, they’d pretty much just separated and went to various corners of the globe. Haven City was a popular destination, but he heard that Lila was all the way in Cisterina. 

After a couple of minutes, Nath handed his phone back to him.

“So what are we going to do now?”

_ “Well I can open a portal for you sometime Friday night, if that’s acceptable.” _

“Sure, that’ll work. What time were you thinking?”

_ “Either 16:30, in time for nasol, or 20:30, in time for dinner, whichever one you like.” _

“I don’t want to intrude, so whatever time works well for you.”

_ “I’ll open a portal at 16:30 on Friday, if that works for you.” _

“Sure. Are you sure that using a portal for this is worth it?”

_ “It’s no problem, I haven’t used Voyage in a while.” _

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

_ “Well, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” _

“Bye.”

It turned out to take a bit longer than expected, but interspersed between him selling his newspaper company, getting an editing gig, and starting work on his own book, they managed to get everything unpacked by midafternoon Friday. “Whew, this definitely was worth it though. I’ve heard great things about Max’s park to relax.”

“Yeah, this’ll be a well-deserved rest for you Marc.”

“I’m still worried about the newspaper though. I don’t know if Ekael is going to make it as successful as I managed to do.”

“You told everyone about the transfer and gave them contact information for Ekael, right?”

“Right.”

“So everything should be fine. Even if they hadn’t known Ekael personally, they know you know Ekael, and this weekend will be the time you’ll need to see if Ekael does well.”

“I guess you’re right. It’s just difficult to separate myself from the newspaper. Maybe I should’ve given it to Alya instead.”

“She has her own thing going on, and she might even get the newspaper regardless, it’s in Ekael’s hands now.”

A portal opened right in front of their own doorway, revealing forests and then a decent-looking and rather largish house. “Alright Nath, let’s go!”

It was surprising that it was Kim who was making the nasol. The last time he’d met Kim, he’d hardly been able to make cereal, but two years was a long time. And sure enough, these bulgogi bowls were delicious.

“When did you learn how to cook, this is amazing!” He exclaimed. “I can’t believe you made this.”

“Well it was actually when we moved out of Lecetian and realized that none of us could make anything at all.” Kim replied. “We stayed with my parents and grandparents in Harberiad for like three months until I learned how to cook. Max is a genius at everything except cooking it seems.”

“Hey! I’m getting better at it once I found out that cooking is like science!”

“If you say so.”

They ended up getting out a board of Kerderin, and set up the game for four people. Of course Kim was very competitive in everything, Max was a strategic genius, he would never back down from a challenge, and Nath was always actually pretty good at Kerderin.

The game ended up being brutal, the four of them ruthlessly betraying each other and not trading at all. It ended up with Max securing a  _ very _ narrow victory, rolling a 4, which was enough to reinforce his frontlines to win the game.

“Strategy wins again!”

They played a couple of other games, things more casual and fun. Dinner, as it turns out, was Max Voyaging to Harberiad to pick up some pizzas. At around 11pm, the two of them left the main house and went over to the other place that had been set up for them.

It had been a long day for the both of them (Violet Papillon had attacked again), so they fell into the comfortable bed, exhausted. Maybe tomorrow will be more fun.

He’d found out about the cliffs, mainly because Kim had dared him to jump off, so that’s why he and Nath were walking over to the main cliffs that were apparently “prime diving spots”. He already spotted the variations in terrain, massive rocks jutting out of the ground, deep ponds he couldn’t see the bottom of. It was a full ten minute hike before they got to the area where there would be cliff diving, apparently.

Kim jumped out of the brush before they approached the incline. “It’s time to d-woah!” Kim was looking at him, and he was suddenly  _ very _ aware of the fact he was currently shirtless right now. “When did you get so ripped?”

“I… I hadn’t really noticed. I mean, I did join a Haldstetball league a couple of months ago, and I’ve been pretty busy recently. Anyway, you mentioned cliffs?”

“You can swim, right?” Kim asked.

“Of course I can. So where are these cliffs?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Nath and Max were sitting in chairs. Well, it’s about time.

“We’re going to start with one of the smaller cliffs.” Kim stated, and then led him to the first cliff, the two of them took off their hiking boots and socks, and then walked up a stone slope, until they were at the first ledge, which was about three or four meters above the waterline. Sure he could swim, but he couldn’t really dive. He’ll just jump off, that’s the plan then. He looked down to see what it looked like. The water was a uniform dark blue, almost black color, waves gently lapping against the cliffside wall.

“You jump first.” He said when he moved his head back.

“What, you don’t trust me?” Kim taunted. “Or are you just a coward?”

“I’m not a coward.” He replied, although he admitted that he wasn’t exactly sure if the water was deep enough. He may be courageous but he’s not stupid. “I’m still not sure about the water though.”

“Fine then.” Kim said, before taking a running leap that turned into a dive, entering in the water, surfacing a couple of seconds later. “Alright, now it’s your turn.”

He took a breath, and then leaped off of the cliff. Feet pointing down, the warm wind buffering him as he fell.

The water was surprisingly cold, frothy waves wrapping around him, but all it took was a strong pace to get him back to the surface.

“Were you scared?” Kim said when he surfaced, treading water.

“Scared, that was amazing! Is there something bigger?”

Kim gave a smile. “Of course there is.”

So he ended up trekking through a small trail barefoot, and ending up on another ledge, this one a bit smaller and shaded, thanks to a tree overgrowing it. But it was still a good eight meters from the waterline. “Alright, this is the highest cliff that I would safely jump off of. There’s another one over twenty meters in height, but the water level is pretty low and there’s some dangerous rocks at the bottom, so even I wouldn’t jump off of it. So what do you think of this one?”

“It’s great. I think I’m actually going to go first this time.” He said before jumping off.

This time the fall was large enough to where he could feel the wind from falling for over a second before he landed in the water, this time it took him a bit longer to swim to the surface.

“That was amazing!” He said when he surfaced, and Kim surfaced a second later. “How did you manage to secure this place?”

“It was just luck. We got really fortunate to have this park.”

“Is there anything else you want to mention, or can we just enjoy this cliff?”

“There’s stuff we can get to tomorrow.”


End file.
